


Silly little arguments

by Richiefield



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen, Yes I am obsessed, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiefield/pseuds/Richiefield
Summary: In which Ricky and Nini have a fight over which song is the best song in high school musical, Oneshot!
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Silly little arguments

“Hands down “Get your head in the game” is the best high school musical song,no one can say otherwise!” Ricky said slamming his hands down, “Nope, you are 100 percent WRONG! “We’re all in this together” is the best because first of all, it’s iconic, and second of all its catchy!” Nini said sticking her tongue out

“Oh and “Get you head in the game isn’t?” 

“I’m not having this fight with you Ricky!” 

“Yeah because you know I’m right!” 

“No you aren’t!”

They both stared at each other for a good minute and broke down laughing, “God Nini, we are total crackheads!” Ricky said giggling, “You are for saying that’s you favorite song from high school musical!” Nini laughed while Ricky rolled his eyes playfully.

he planted a small kiss on Nini’s forhead, God she was adorable. Thought Ricky, “What was that for?” Asked Nini with a soft smile on her face, “I just- I’m so lucky to have you.” He said as he looked into her eyes. Nini smiles and looked back into his eyes, “I’m lucky to have you.” She says as they both kiss. 

“How about we rewatch high school musical, 1, 2 AND 3, then choose the best song?” Ricky says , “I dunno I’m getting tired.” Nini says sheepishly as she yawned, “Pleeeaaaaseeee...” Ricky begged giving Nini a small pout as Nini rolled her eyes playfully and smiled and said,

“Alright fine, but if I fall asleep you stay!” 

“Okaaay.” Said Ricky

Ricky then went on Disney+ and started playing the first movie, halfway through Nini feel asleep and leaned on Ricky’s shoulder. Ricky smiled and grabbed a pillow and let her lay in his lap knowing that her neck might hurt later on. She softly snores as Ricky ran his fingers in her hair, Like a princess Ricky thought. God if only she knew how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright- If you made it here the u probably read it all 🥺 i hope you enjoyed it- C


End file.
